The present invention relates generally to capacitors and, more specifically, to high-density, on-chip capacitors.
Conventional planar MOS capacitors consume a significant chip area. Additionally, deep trench capacitor formation has a great degree of process complexity at scaled technology nodes, especially when using a strain relaxed buffer.